Before the Digi Destined
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: This one actually has digimon in it! WOW!


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Don't know who does. Don't care. (I really need to think up a new disclaimer.) 

Notes: This one actually has digimon in it!! WOW!! 

Before the Digi Destined - Koromon 

"Agumon," Tai said one night while they were sitting around their campfire. "You never did answer my question." 

It was that time in the evening when the stars were starting to come out but nobody was ready to bed down for the night. It was a time of silence just begging to be filled with talk, no matter how irrelevant. 

Agumon looked over at Tai. "What question?" 

"The one I asked when we first met." 

Agumon gave his friend a puzzled look. "If I had mt rabies shots?" 

Laughter. 

Tai rolled his eyes. "No, the one where I asked what you meant when you said you'd been waiting for me. And how did you know my name?" 

Agumon stopped in mid-laugh, suddenly remembering. "Oh. That." 

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. 

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Tentamon proded. 

"I didn't even know I was waiting for anyone." Palamon pointed out. Patamon and Gabumon nodded in agreement. "Let alone anyones name." 

"Tell us, Agumon." Gatomon said and then, recalling her manners, "Please." 

The whole subject agitated Agumon, you could see his claws clenching and sweat running down his face, but he knew they wouldn't let up until he told his story. 

"Okay," Agumon said slowly, stalling as long as possible, "I'll tell you." 

I came into the Digi World the same way as any other digimon but my life took a drastic turn that lead me to all of you. I was hatched and raised in the digi nursery, commanly known as Primary Village. Then in the middle of the night, Elecmon took me away and left me in the Koromon village. 

In the village I lived with all the others in what I thought would be a normal life. Not so. I was different. Not because of the way I looked or the way I talked or the way I acted but I was different all the same. 

There was one Agumon in the whole village. He was the oldest digimon in the area and the only one I ever knew who managed to digivolve beyond Koromon. He lived in a hut all to himself. He was wise and was a great adviser for my people. He was the one who singled me out. Often he would call me to come to his hut. Mostly we'd talk about the weather or the farming or what bad digimon were doing. I always thought he just needed some company, until the day he started talking taboos. 

Agumon told me that I was different but in a good and special way. That night I would have to leave the village and go out on my own. I'd have to search for someone special, like me, who was called a Tai. He didn't tell me how he knew this but I didn't think he'd be lying to me. 

I was stunned. No one ever thought about leaving, let alone talked about it out loud. There were dangers out there, I had always been told, and the only safe place was the village. When I told Augumon this, he glared at me and said in that tight, thin voice. "The Koromon have forgotten that their name means 'brave little warrior'" That was one of the last things he told me and I never thought I'd hear it mentioned again. 

Ironically, I ran away on the anniversary of the night that Elecmon had brought me to the village. I looked back at the village once. It never accured to me that I'd never see the village again. 

I had taken with me only a little sack of food, which was gone by the second day. Then I had to fend for myself. It was only then that I realized that Agumon hadn't sent me out unprepared. All the time we had been talking, Augumon had been teaching me and I had been learning. I knew how to tell time and direction from the position of the sun or stars. I could tell the weather from the clouds. I knew which berries were edible and whcih weren't. Most important of all, I knew who my friends were and who wanted me for dinner. 

I wandered around for a long time, going no particular way. I was searching with no particular pattern. Making temporary homes in burrows in the ground or the branches of a tree. Agumon had told me I was searchimg for someone but I didn't know who. 

One day, a friend Biyomon flew down and told me the Koromon village had been attacked. I went back but there was nothing left. All the Koromon disappeared. The huts had been burned down, as had the fields. 

I didn't know it then but I have no doute in my mind now. It was Devimon or one of his henchmen. He must have known I was on of the digimon who was going to protect the digi destined. More over, I think Agumon knew. I think her purposely didn't tell me because he knew I would have stayed, to protect the village. 

I'm not sure what happened after that. It's all mixed together. I must have hopped away. I stopped that night on the edge of a clearing and it began to rain. I hadn't paid any attention to the sky at all that day and hadn't built a proper shelter. The best I could do was hid under a bush and wait. 

I waited all night and into the morning. I remember crying. I was more cold and hungry and depressed than I had even been since I left the village. But then the skies cleared and the sun rose and the creature came. 

He fell from the sky and onto the ground with a sickening THUMP! I thought he was dead. I rushed over, forgetting all sense. He was strange, unlike any digimon I'd ever seen before. He had two legs, like Agumon, but was taller and thinner and had no tail. There was an extra set of eyes on his forehead. I'd never seen hair before this and stumped at what the fuzzy brown stuff sticking out of the top of his head was. The other thing that puzzled me was the soft skin that was wrapped loosely around his body. No digimon in our area wore clothes, you see. 

I hopped up on his chest. His eyes were closed but they didin't need to be openned for me to know this was who I had been waiting for. This was the Tai. 

I began calling his name. "Tai. Yoo-hoo. Tai." 

He began to mummble. "Yeah, I'm okay." 

He seemed fine until he open his eyes and screamed. I hadn't relized I was as strange to him as he was to me. He tried to jump up but lost his balance and somersaulted down a little hill. 

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me." Suddenly all the anticipation and anxiety of waiting, just came out. I began jumping up an down in front of Tai. "I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" 

Tai slowly got to his feet, looking at me as if I had a couple of chips missing. I can't say I blame him. "Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" 

I'd never heard of rabies before and it sounded like a funny word, so I laughed. I was really happy and kept bouncing around. "Everything's going to be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you." And I jumped into Tai hands. I wanted to be close to Tai, my new friend. My only real friend since Agumon. 

Tai looked down at me strangly, at least he didn't drop me, and asked, "Waiting for me?" 

It hadn't crossed my mind that Tai would know less than I did but I was happy to explain. "My name's Koromon and we're partners!" 

"Koromon?" Tai frowned. "That means... talking head?" To this day I had yet to figure out if that was meant as a joke or was that what Koromon meant in his language. 

"It means brave little warrior and don't forget it Tai." I was proud of my name. I still am. 

"So, what did you mean you've been waiting for me?" He asked, "And how did you know my name?" 

I was going to answer, I really was. I was going to tell the whole story, the one I just told you now, but Izzy and Motimon showed up. Then Kuwagamon and by the time we finally got away from him, we'd both forgotten. 

"And that's the answer." Agumon finisheed. 

"The answer to what?" Tai asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

They laughed. 

"I think it's time to go to bed." Mimi yawned. 

"I think some of us already have." Sora nodded her head toward TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, all asleep in one big heap. 

They laughed again, only much quieter this time. 

Ending Notes: Yeah, I know. It needs work. I wish I could of thought of something more original. 


End file.
